Eon' Master Gardener
by GBeastyMaril
Summary: Master eon and the skylanders have captured Kaos, but he breaks free, Camo and flashwing go after him, but will they return home? Funny, cute, entertaining and narrative? By Marilyn Walton


2/4/12, my name is Marilyn Walton, I write fanfics all the time, I love doing it, I want to make people happy by reading nice funny and clean stories, please enjoy, like I said, I've made a ton ofstories, but this is the first one I'm uploading on this site ever, even though I read from it foryears, I know how things work, if you like my story please let me know, thank you and have a really fun time today :)

The skylanders, (along with the original skylanders, the giants), have defeated Kaos once and for all. After an epic battle involving every one of the skylanders, the short adversary fell, humiliated at the fate that had befallen him. Kaos now hangs high above Master Eon's silver throne in the throne room in his small castle that was built by the core of was now peaceful in skylands, Kaos' four headed dragon of doom was turned into statue after his defeat, and it sits upright as a reminder in Eon's garden, (it's also a nice decoration-(especially on halloween)) The skylanders stay living together on the small island of Eon's, big enough for the skylanders to run and play, fight and train, and run and fly, but small enough to be comfy.  
Master Eon's personal assistant, Camo, stays by his side as his friend, bodyguard, and gofer, Camo also tends to master Eon's pride and joy, his magnificent garden, The garden of time and space, as it is so Eon's garden was the most impressive in the universe, within it were the rarest and most beautiful of soul flowers, crystal weavers, gem trees and man eating garden itself is said to grant eternal happiness to those who take in the sent of its glory, (of course this is not true, but every legend deserves and extra length or two on its truth) and yes, master Eon's garden is so impressive, it is commonly named a legend by wonderers.  
Camo was proud to tend to such a garden day after day, (despite his extreme knowledge about all that is in Eon's garden, granted he had to take care of each plant in its own special way), it always seems like new wonderful plants are found in the garden everyday. Since the time Camo was but a wee hatchling, he has caused mischief with locals around his forest, causing mayhem with pranks and of so with naughty deeds. He scared children and adults alike with his firecrackers, and he was always very found of watermelons, eating them, playing with them, throwing them, exploding them, Camo had it perfect, his love for plants made him a happy dragon in his verdant home, until Kaos, the evil lord raided the village next to his forest, causing Camo to flee. When Camo returned to his home soon after, it had been turned into but a pile of ashes. Camo swore revenge on the evil lord and joined the Skylanders after hearing some locals that had lost their homes too, pray for the skylanders help. When Camo came to Eon, Eon took him in with open arms, at the time there were only four other Skylanders, but Camo was shy and didn't really socialize with the others, he just stayed in the garden he fancied of Eon's.  
Right now there is peace, and all the Skylanders play in this nice sunny weather. Sonic Boom and Sunburn take a fly together to talk about their dreams, Drobot teases Drill Sargent's lack of flight as Whirlwind fancies the dragon from afar, Slam Bam and Tree Rex lift logs for fun, Wreaking ball hurls himself across the small island and everybody else goes on with their daily fun.  
Master Eon takes in the peaceful sight of his warriors at peace from his balcony, he walks through a neatly carved door into his great throne gives a grumpy sigh as he looks down to see Eon walk to his throne. Master Eon talks about the beautiful day to Kaos as he walks, Kaos replies with a curse about the day but Master Eon just chuckles, saying Kaos is missing out on a wonderful world, but Kaos just sits in his cage, high above Eon's throne. For about a year Kaos has been trapped like this, his destiny is a suppressed one, told that he was to be up above the throne for eternity, but Kaos was fed up with the time he's spent watching Eon, who does nothing but stare at the sky in Kaos' looked around like he has done everyday, looking for some way of an escape, he stood up in his cage, pondering around it, thinking as he walks in short circles, Kaos felt a sneeze coming and when it did come, his head flew back and there he saw it as he was forced to look up, he noticed that the hook the held up his chain on the ceiling was only half curved, meaning that if enough determination was applied, he could somehow slide the chain up and over the hook, causing the cage to fall and releasing him from this fate. Kaos thought of a plan, but it involved having Eon leave the throne room, he smirked and poked his head through the bars of his cage and looked down at spoke about how he does wish he could see the weather today, he said he wanted to know what the colors were of the sky, Eon replied that the sky was hued with the brightest of blues, Kaos asked if there was any yellow mixed in from the sun as well, Eon said he wasn't sure, but he did notice some green, Kaos told Eon that he wanted to know if there was any shade of yellow in the sky as well, Eon smiled and got up from his throne, he told Kaos that he will go check for him real quick, and he walked on out of the was Kaos' opportunity. Kaos started to swing his cage, throwing his body around to move the great piece of medal like a swing, he swung as fast and carefully as he could to move the cage, slowly but surely each time Kaos swung his cage, the chain from it came closer to the point of the tried over and over to become free from his captivity, he had to work quickly before Master Eon came back, or else Eon would see the flaw in his cage Kaos is revealing, and fix the hook by day swung and swung and finally, the chain popped right over the point of the hook on a high swing, and the cage began to free cage crashed into the ground, and there was only a small moment of silence until the sound of metal pieces being pushed around broke the quiet barrier. Kaos stood up with but a few scratches on himself, he dusted himself off in a mockingly posh manner, he put his hands behind himself, and enjoyed the sight of seeing the throne room from the Ground, but his euphoric sense of freedom lasted a brief mere seconds as the great door opened, before anything else could happen, Kaos sneaked himself quickly and quietly out through the entered the room and dropped his blissful smile, he saw his cage fallen and broken on the ground, and Kaos was nowhere to be seen, Master Eon was startled by the sight and quickly ran to his balcony once the Balcony he called out as loud as he could that Kaos has escaped, and that he needed every one of the skylanders needs to search for who heard Eon stopped their fun and play. the pleasantness turned into a race against time as each skylander ran, flew and swam, searching for the short, but evil lord.  
Off the skylanders went, like hound dogs they searched for the evil Kaos, under rocks, in the trees, they searched the water, and the the small verdant dragon didn't hear Eon's plea of stopping Kaos, he continued to water the plants and to sheer the lamb tulips, Camo stopped when he heard a snap of a twig, he listened and turned his head to look around slowly, his eyes were wide and mouth open, curious as to what that sound could have been caused by, he was startled when he heard the sound again, this time he knew that someone must be walking near by, he heard one big snap behind himself, he turned his whole body around to see Kaos standing there, just as startled to see Camo, the two waited a moment, then suddenly Camo made the first move, he charged at Kaos with all of his furry, but Kaos held up some sort of gun, he shot it at Camo and smiled as Camo fell to the ground tied up in a brown sack, Kaos picked up the sack and continued to walk about like he had been, Camo tried yelling and tearing the bag up, but his efforts were fruitless, for Camo was becoming weak and sleepy for a sent that came from inside the bag, Kaos watched from behind some brush at the skylanders who now traveled to the other side of the island to search for him, Kaos became amused at the circumstances, he took his opportunity to run onto the frigate that was tied up on the docks, Kaos grew excited as he grabbed at the wheel of the ship and through the bag that contained Camo down onto the the sun behind him, Kaos noticed a shadow appear in front of himself, he grinned and pulled out his gun, he quickly turned around and shot the gun at the gem dragon who leaped up to attack him, flashwing fell as Camo had, not that long ago.  
Kaos set sail as he coordinated himself in driving the ship, he fell over the edge of the floating island and turned upwards to sail flying across the sky, on his way back, to his evil backup castle (since his first once was lost, destroyed by the skylanders).Fortunately the sailing ship caught the eyes of Slam Bam, who hurried and told everyone where Kaos had gone.  
Kaos flew for days, using every trick in the book to avoid being chased, he flew through storm clouds, the floating river that soared near rainbows, he turned his direction multiple times, but knew where his castle was the whole time. Finally, Kaos, lord of destruction, anchored the frigate onto a dirty dock on a large floating island, so large the end could not be seen in the dark horizon, Kaos carried his prisoners with him as he walked off the ship, cursing at them for what all of the skylanders did to his legacy, he laughed as he whispered what punishments they would now have walked up to giant stone doors, the entrance to his castle, larger then any other in the loyal minions built the great castle while Kaos was captured, knowing he would soon escape and return, the castle was filled with traps for intruders, or specially, castle was full hundreds of mazes and nasty enemies. Kaos felt at home and relaxed himself as he walked down to his basement (well, dungeon I suppose) Kaos opened the brown bags and tossed the two skylanders into a cell, locked it up, and swallowed the key, he laughed as he mocked the helpless skylanders who were exhausted and hungry. Kaos left his dungeon to meet up with his goblin was asleep but flashwing was to weak to try and wake him up by her voice, she nudged him, tried rolling him over onto his side and rubbed her head against his, trying anything to wake him up, finally, Camo slightly but struggled to open his eyes, he saw big eyes front of his own, two bright and gleaming eyeballs, Camo was startled and the head that the eyes belonged to went backwards, revealing flashwing's whole being to Camo. Camo was confused, he looked around at the grey walls and steel bars that trapped he and flashwing like prisoners, his feet were cold on the stone floor and any feeling of safety was inexistent. Camo struggled as he shook with fear to crawl over to flashwing, he was still weak and all that went through his mind was the thought of never escaping such a place, Camo was not used to such conditions, but flashwing was all familiar with scenery, she was almost comfortable, spending much of her time in underground tunnels and caves and even living in them before joining the skylanders. Flashing stood close to Camo trying to comfort his fear, after some time the lingering fear left and flashwing and Camo looked all around their cell to try and find some way of an escape, still weak they weren't willing to use their last bit of strength on attacks that would do no damage on the steel bars, they looked and looked for a few minutes until Camo noticed something, he walked up to the steel bars and stood up on them to get a better look, he saw keys hanging from a hook on one of the walls, it seemed to easy, even though the keys were a little distance away, he could still use his firecrackers to bring them over, but he wondered why they were even there in the first place, flashwing noticed Camo looking at the keys, and quickly encouraged him to try and get them, since she herself, had no way of getting to stepped back off the bars, he tried to clear his mind and relax, attempting to revive any strength of his, for he only had enough strength for this one chance at getting the keys, then all of the sudden, Camo summoned vines from under his feet, quickly, they slithered across the ground, and continued over to the keys, sprouting flowers along its muttered to herself from the side for Camo to be careful and not to pop the firecrackers to 's vines made there way to the keys, climbing the wall and sprouting more flowers on its sides along the way until the last flower the vines sprouted was right under the keys, then he commenced with his plan, he pop the firecracker flower that was right under the key, causing it to fly up and fall back down close to another firecracker which Camo popped, causing it to fly backwards this time, but it came close to another firecracker, Camo popped that one too and the key flew forward this time, Camo carefully and quickly repeated this process, having to be strategic on which firecrackers to pop, closer and closer the key came to Camo, even if some of the time it flew in the opposite watched intently as the sight, she grew nervous but kept herself from saying any of her thoughts aloud, fearing that she might throw Camo 's flowers were all popped and the vine disappeared as the key landed in front of the skylander's cell, now the key was in reaching distance, Camo grew an enormous smile as he stuck his arm out in between the bars reaching out for the key,But just before Camo picked up the keys Flashwing's tail violently pierced the ground by the key and Camo's claw, she herself, picked up the key with her tail, bringing it into the cell, Camo slowly turned to look at flashwing as her tail slowly slid by his face, her face was blunt with little emotion, it almost looked as if some sort of emotion of a prissy pride was molded into her face, she slightly smiled as her tail wave the keys in front of her face, Camo looked at a dragon he's never seen before, flashwing was acting so strange, for a quick moment, Camo felt like he was trapped in a cell with a stranger, flashwing turned to look at Camo and smiled, she opened the lock to their cell and they both left it, and the big room it was in, quickly preventing any accident that might have thrown them back into the cell.  
The two ran through the corridors of the dungeon they were trapped in, endlessly lost as they continued to try and find a way out. It almost felt as if the walls rearranged themselves over and over to make sure the skylanders could never be free, after hours and hours of time spent running around the great maze of the dungeon, the skylanders stopped, needing to take a quick break to keep from their sore and weak muscles from tearing apart anymore, Camo and flashwing were exhausted, Camo suggested that the two try and dig into the ground, and burrow underneath and find a way out that way, but flashwing proved that Camo's plan would be impossible as she tapped her talon on the stone wanted to give up, he was hungry, thin, and weak from not eating for a week or so, he wanted to rest and not think about the scary and desperate situation he was and flashwing laid down, both with the feeling of a hopeless a few minutes the two laid there, feeling helpless, tired, miserable...Camo stood up and faced flashwing, he gave a determined look, he told her that he knew he couldn't just do nothing, even if he died trying, he had to stop Kaos, he had to get flashwing free, he had to make sure the other were ok. Every Second he spent laying like this was another second Kaos could be using on plotting some evil scheme to create destruction on skylands, Camo was going to do whatever he could to escape and stop Kaos, even if it was all by himself, and nothing, even a maze such as the one he was trapped in would stop understood what Camo's feelings were, she too stood up, ready to help Camo in his quest to stop Kaos, they nodded to each other, and continued to search for a way out.A few hours flew by and all of the sudden the two skylanders found a flight of stone stairs so great and tall, leading so high they couldn't see the door the stairs stopped at, the two then felt that they might be so deep down, that they might even be in the heart of all skylanders spent much time climbing the stair case, never slowing more Camo thought about the evil Kaos would do upon the skylands the stronger and more desperate Camo was to climb the Camo and Flashwing caught up to the door, they opened it to see a dark world in front of them inside of Kaos' castle, they didn't stare for long and continued to go up and up the great castle until they got to the roof, a roof built flat with machines around, giant lasers, mech suits, weapons and all sorts of evil destruction stuff, and to the skylanders prayer, Kaos was there, standing near the ledge of the roof, he turned around and faced the skylanders, he explained to them that it was too late, that this would be the day he took skylands for then pointed at flashwing, telling her to come to him, she replied by bowing, and addressing Kaos as her master, Camo was in shock as flashwing slowly walked over to cried out to her, asking why she was doing this, flashwing stood by Kaos and sat as she looked at Camo, with no emotion she told him she was never meant to be a skylander, she said that she came down from the sky, made to cause destruction, and she will accomplish hear goal of ridding all life. Camo begged her to not say such things, then Kaos pointed to Camo, grinned, and told flashwing to attack, just then flashwing leaped herself up, quickly making her way over to Camo who was still in shock, he barley dodged her attack of slashing him, but she flew up with speed and charged after Camo once more, screaming that he should just quite, and that a little dragon like him could never take on someone of her stature. Over and over, Camo was careful in being defensive by dodging all he could of flashwing's attacks, but Camo was still to weak to do anything more, and finally his strength depleted a bit to much, flashwing now was able to strike at him without much resistance, and she took advantge of it, on in opening, she swung her tail at his stomach, knocking him into the air, he landed harshly on to the ground, and she thrusted her claws at him, jumped on him, tearing him apart with her claws and stabbing him over and over quickly with her tail. She was finished giving her beating, and walked off of Camo.  
Flashwing walked over to Kaos, whispering to Kaos that Camo had always gotten on her nerves anyway, trying to outshine her, and that he would suck up to Eon like a little became enraged, calling her a traitor, but stopping himself from saying anymore, he was weak and angry, but he tried to keep calm as he started talking again, he explained that even if destruction was her destiny, she didn't have to follow it, and that she had many friends, who she makes happy, and who work hard to make her happy as well, he told her to forget about Kaos, and to defeat him alongside Camo, then the two of them could go back to Master Eon's island together, she shook her head no and turned herself around, with her back towards Camo. Then Camo saw it, some sort of small device was in flashwing's neck, every few seconds the small device blinked red. Camo's face was in shock, but the shock quickly disappeared as Camo groggly stood up then charged after flashwing, fortunately for Camo, flashwing was to busy mocking Camo to Kaos, that she didn't even notice him running at her, he jumped on her from behind, and her reflexes were not quick enough against his first bit at her neck, and Kaos saw what Camo was doing, he yelled for Flashwing to fight back, and flashwing tried, her face turned to Camo's, and she glared at him with hateful eyes as her tail went high up, ready to shoot Camo with a furry of Camo succeeded in his effort, and ripped the small device from flashwing's neck, he stepped back from her, and watched as her pupils grew and muscles her body shut down, her strength came from the device, and she was beat, out of energy, and barley had much life left in her at fell to the ground roughly, and she just about passed out, all she could do was use her remaining strength to move her eyeballs around as she watched Camo limp over to laughed, Camo stood in front of him, holding up his hurt claw, Kaos congratulated Camo in his desperate efforts, he explained that he would have disposed of flashwing anyways, so Kaos mockfully thanked Camo, but Camo just looked at Kaos, emotionless, just staring at his rival, Kaos held up a lazer gun, pointing it at Camo, Camo continued to stare into Kaos' eyes, Kaos playfully suggested that Camo make the first move, (he so insisted in fact, he even waited on Camo's time) only a few passed before Camo sprinted towards Kaos, charging as fast as he and his limp leg could take him, but Kaos shot his lazer at Camo, and Camo fell, with buring flesh on his arm as he now skid across the stood up once more but only to be shot again, he fell harshly to the ground this time, Kaos went on to tease Camo, mocking his weak state, acting as Camo, complaining that he was hungry and only consisted of bones, and that he can't even run at in enemy that was directly in front of him, Kaos laughed at his own impression, then continued to walk over to a very large lazer gun that was perched on the edge of the roof on his castle, Kaos whispered, (but was still able to be heard by Camo), that his machine would help him take over skylands, he planned to blow up Master Eon's island with the lazer machine, along with any skylanders on it, all of Eon's legendary treasure, friends, his own being and even garden, would be destroyed in a matter of watched as Kaos started up his machine, but heard a whisper say I'm sorry from the side, he looked over at flashwing and she repeated herself, saying she can't move, that it was her fault, she told Camo that he was a great skylander, and even though they might not be successful, he will live on as a legend, Camo replied to flashwing, that he instead, will live as one.  
Camo was not going to let Kaos have his way, he got up, ignored all of the pain, the hunger, his limp. Not even the thought of what Kaos planned to do came into Camo's mind, all Camo could think about was how Kaos would looked scrambled, cooked in the sun, and beaten by the other skylanders, he thought of Kaos spending the rest of his life and eternity trapped and alone, he felt strength in his body as he began to get faster, he charged at Kaos with his increasing speed, the whole castle shook as Kaos' machine gathered power, even the roof started to crumble, but Kaos was phased none, he stood next to his lazer over the edge of the roof and smiled as he looked out into the horizon where the lazer ...Kaos felt his torso thrust forward, he fell off of his platform where his lazer laid, as he started to fall. Kaos turned to see Camo staring at him, his face pitied the soul of the evil lord, Kaos turned to see where this fall would take him, he cursed the skylander as he continued to dive down off of his stopped the lazer right before it shot off its deadly beam, but The building was now starting to crash onto the ground from the previous pressure of the lazer, Camo and flashwing fell through the ground, crashing onto the next floor, flashwing cried out from the fall, Camo struggled to get up, but ran over to her, begging her to try and fly the two of them out of there, she explained that she can't fly and she pleaded for him to just go on without her, he refused her request and carried her on his back, he escaped the building just in time, he turned to see the whole castle crash to the ground, almost crying out as it broke apart with great placed flashwing on the ground and laid down himself, as he eyes started to fade, shawdoy figures walked over to him, he felt a large hand on his stomach but passed out before knowing the conclusion.  
Camo woke up to the smell of roses and whisper ferns, he slowly opened his eyes, but they shot open when he saw the familiar sight of crystal weavers and gem trees. Camo bounced up and looked all around, he was in Master Eon's garden, he thought that such a sight would have meant that he was asleep and dreaming, but he didn't care, he started to run all around the plants, climbing on top of them, jumping on bouncy lilies and swimming on the inside of a drowning gorge cornucopia, he feasted on the melons he sprouted from the ground, feeling ever so more than healthy, with more spirit then ran out of the garden to his friends waiting for him, hot dog welcomed him back, slam bam gave a thumbs up and flashwing Eon came up to Camo from behind him, thanking him for his heroic duties, Eon bent down to Camo's level and gave him a big hug, he whispered to Camo that he was the best gardener around, Camo smiled up to Eon, and then to his ran back to tend the garden, Master Eon left the scene, walking back to his castle and into the throne room, where Kaos hung high in Eon's new beautifully built cage hanging with a hook the went all the way back up to the ceiling, Kaos pouted as he sat in his confinement, and Master Eon smiled as he began to speak about how it was a bright and beautiful day outside this day.

Only took three days to make this story, thanks again for reading, it really does make me happy


End file.
